Cambios Inesperados
by nayaah
Summary: Percy, Thalia y Nico han decidido darle una sorpresa a Annabeth, cambiándose a su escuela. ¿Qué opinaran los amigos mortales de Annabeth sobre ellos?, ¿Cómo verán los mortales a este grupo de semidioses?, sin duda tantos semidioses juntos traerán grandes problemas.


No soy dueña de Percy Jackson ni de ninguno de sus personajes. El mundo ficticio corresponde a la imaginación de Rick Riordan.

Capitulo 1

Annabeth Pov.

Algo estaba mal, mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Seguí contemplando el atardecer, buscando algo que me permitiera saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero todo estaba igual, al menos para los mortales. Había tenido que volver a casa de su padre después de que el Empire State quedo totalmente reconstruido, tenia todas las intenciones de quedarse en Nueva York, después de todo solo quedan tres meses de clase, pero su madre dijo lo contrario, debía regresar a San Francisco, para pasar mas tiempo con su padre, al menos ese fue el motivo que Atenea utilizo. Pero no había que ser un genio para saber que el verdadero motivo era su novio, Percy.

Habían estado saliendo desde el verano después de la guerra y su madre aun no podía aceptar que el fuera su novio, ni siquiera había dejado que fueran a la misma escuela, pero de todos modos las leyes antiguas le impedían interferir demasiado en sus vidas, por lo que no podía hacer mucho para que dejaran de ser novios.

Al regresar a San Francisco las cosas siguieron como estaban, los monstruos atacaban y los eliminaba, _monstruos_, me golpeé internamente, ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Los monstruos habían aparecido en mayor cantidad estos dos últimos días. Había estado tan segada por sus pensamientos que no lo había notado. Ese mismo día había sido atacada tres veces. Volví a dirigir mí vista al cielo intentando buscar un motivo por el cual los monstruos aparecieran en mayor cantidad.

Un golpe en la puerta me saco de la profundidad de mis pensamientos.

-Annabeth ¿Puedo pasar?- Dice mi padre

-Si- momentos después mi padre estaba observándome- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Hay un muchacho de tu escuela en la sala, quiere hablar contigo. ¿Sucede algo?- me mira con preocupación.

-No lo se todavía- fue mi única respuesta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la sala.

Me preguntaba quien podía venir a mi casa, no me llevaba bien con la mayoría de los chicos de mi escuela, probablemente consideraría amigos a los tres únicos chicos con los que se juntaba. No tenía mucha vida social, y estaba bien con ello, prefería estudiar a entablar conversación con los descerebrados de la escuela. Los únicos con los que podía charlar era con Stefanny, Evan y Steve, resulto ser este último el que la estaba esperando.

-Hola Annabeth- dijo apenas me vio entrar y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Él era pocos centímetros mas bajo que yo, con el pelo claro, ojos café, llevaba frenillos, era un buen estudiante y obtenía buenas calificaciones.

-Hola Steve- le dije rápidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo quería pedirte un favor- respondió nerviosos.

-¿Cuál seria?-

-Veras la única materia en la que no logro obtener buena calificaciones es Griego, y ya que tu eres la mejor en eso quería pedirte que me ayudaras- Dijo con algo de miedo en los ojos, como si le temiera a mi respuesta.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero mi madrastra entro en la sala llevando unas galletas con jugo.

-Annabeth- me regaño- ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera le dijeras que se sentara?- Le dirigí una mirada fría.

-No se preocupe, estoy cómodo así- dice Steve rápidamente.

-Bueno, yo soy Cinthya Chase, la madrastra de Annabeth- eso le sorprendió, supongo que no esperaba que yo tuviera una madrastra.

-Un gusto, soy Steve Farrow, asisto a la misma escuela de Annabeth- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No había escuchado hablar de ti, Annabeth nunca me habla de su escuela y..-eso me molesto.

-No tengo porque hacerlo- respondí fríamente- y sobre tu pregunta, te voy a ayudar- es cuanto dije eso su sonrisa se ensancho.

Papá entro en la sala en ese momento y no estaba contento, probablemente m ehabia escuchado.

-Annabeth- comenzó a decir.

Pero una sensación invadió mi cuerpo, me sorprendí y de inmediato lo supe, un monstruo estaba cerca y era lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que lo sintiera.

-Debo salir- dije y sin dar mayor explicación salí fuera.

Steve Pov.

No entendía lo que había sucedido, me presente en casa de Annabeth con la escusa de que necesitaba ayuda en una materia. Pero el verdadero motivo era que quería verla, quería estar más cerca de ella, conocerla, hacerse su amigo y si ella quería ser algo mas. Había estado intentado acercarse a ella desde que la conocía, pero no lograba nada era como si un abismo los separara. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, tenía unos rizos rubios, un rostro perfecto, una piel bronceada y unos intimidantes ojos grises que analizaban todo lo que veían. Era siempre muy seria, rara vez hablaba de si misma, en realidad no conocía casi nada sobre ella, no era del tipo de persona que sonreía, rara vez la había visto sonreír y solo fueron sonrisas de satisfacción. No lo admitiría en público, pero estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, del misterio que la rodeaba, de su forma de ser.

Cuando la vio salir, intento ir tras ella.

-No vallas- Dijo el padre de Annabeth

-Pero- intente buscar razones para ir, no encontraba ninguna.

-¿Qué sucede Frederick?- pregunto la madrastra de Annabeth.

-No estoy seguro, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento.-

Percy Pov.

Debía asistir una media hora antes a su nueva escuela para conversar con el director. Como un nuevo alumno probablemente debía llegar antes, el asunto fue que Thalia y Nico también eran alumnos nuevos y ellos no debían asistir para hablar con el director.

-Probablemente tenga que ver con que eres un chico problema- Dijo Thalia desde la sala del nuevo apartamento que estábamos compartiendo en San Francisco.

-No soy un chico problema- dije rápidamente

-Técnicamente, lo eres- Dijo Nico- te han expulsado de muchas escuelas.

-Pero no fue mi culpa- dije lamentándome.

-Ellos no lo saben y yo si creo que fue tu culpa- dice Thalia.

-No seria mejor que llamemos a Annabeth antes de asistir a su escuela-

-¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? No lo creo- responde Thalia con una gran sonrisa- es primero que la vea simplemente le explica que nos mudamos a San Francisco y que asistiremos a su escuela, es fácil-

Mire a Nico y vi que el creía tan poco en eso como yo. Tendríamos que atenernos a las consecuencias de esto. Y no seria agradable.

Me apresure a la escuela, ya que, después de todo no quería dar una mala impresión. Tome mi moto, regalo de mi padre, por algún motivo los dioses se habían puesto de acuerdo para regalarnos a Thalia, Nico y a mi un vehiculo, yo obtuve una moto, lo que era absolutamente genial.

Me quede impresionado con el edificio, probablemente Annabeth eligió este escuela por ese motivo. Se intentaban imitar los pilares griegos y tenia cierto aspecto parecido al Partenón, mire la hora y si no corría iba a llegar tarde.

Me apresure por los pasillos y por dentro resulto ser como cualquier escuela, eso me decepciono un poco, pero no había tiempo para eso.

-Necesita algo- dijo una mujer muy vieja, que estaba sentada en la recepción. Tenía el pelo blanco y una cara aburrida.

-Soy Percy Jackson, nuevo alumno-

-Lo esperábamos señor Jackson, el director esta en su oficina- me indico como llegar y le di las gracias.

Me acerque a la puerta que se me había indicado, tenia algo en ella, pero no lo entendí, la dislexia no ayudaba en estos casos. Toque tres veces y espere.

Un hombre abrió la puerta, no tenia cabello y su rostro era severo, me miro analizo por completo.

-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo con una voz fría.

-Soy nuevo en esta escuela, mi nombre es Percy Jackson-

-Pasa entonces- me indico un lugar para sentarme y el se sentó en frente- lo llame antes a mi oficina señor Jackson porque leí su expediente y no me gusto lo que vi- comenzó a darme una charla sobre como era de disciplinada esta escuela y que seria expulsado a la primera falta. Deje de escucharlo como a los tres minutos. –Y por ultimo, usted debe unirse a nuestro equipo de natación ese es el único motivo por el que fue aceptado aquí- seguramente sabia que era el capitán de natación en mi escuela anterior y que no perdimos ninguna competencia.

-Así será señor- dije de forma aburrida.

-Ahora mejor va a su primera clase, a menos que quiera llegar tarde su primer día de clase- me despedí de el y me marche donde la secretaria para obtener mi horario.

Nico y Thalia estaban esperándome en la oficina, conseguí mi horario y me junte con ellos.

-¿Qué tal tu charla con el director?-pregunta Thalia, sin interés.

-Aburrida, y bien ¿Qué clases tenemos juntos?- verificamos nuestros horarios.

**Horario de Percy:**

1.-Matemáticas

2.-Estudios sociales

3.-Literatura

4.-Ciencias

Almuerzo

5.-Idioma electivo: griego

6.-Gimnasia

**Horario de Nico:**

1.-Ciencias

2.-Estudios sociales

3.-Literatura

4.-Matemáticas

Almuerzo

5.-Idioma electivo: griego

6.-Gimnasia

**Horario de Thalia: **

1.-Literatura

2.-Ciencias

3.-Estudios sociales

4.-Matemáticas

Almuerzo

5.-Idioma electivo: griego

6.-Gimnasia

-Compartimos algunas clases, al menos todos tenemos griego y gimnasia- dice Nico

-Algo es algo- dice Thalia y vi en sus ojos que algo le molestaba.

-Vamos a menos que queramos llegar tarde- dice Nico rápidamente. Nos despedimos y comenzamos a caminar en diferentes direcciones buscando nuestras clases.

Comencé a caminar y no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando note que estaba totalmente perdido, así que me acerque a la primera persona que vi para pedirle ayuda.

Era una chica, probablemente tendría la misma edad mía, llevaba varios libros en las manos, tenia el cabello castaño y unos ojos verde oscuro.

-Hey, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- la chica se sorprendió cuando me acerque a ella- resulta que soy nuevo, y no se donde queda mi clase, ¿me podrías ayudar?

-Claro ¿Qué tienes primero?- dijo sonrojándose un poco. No entendí su reacción.

-Matemáticas con el señor Collins. Ella me dio las instrucciones y me despedí de ella para dirigirme a mi clase. Como era costumbre llegue tarde.

Toque la puerta y espere. Un hombre gordo y feliz me abrió la puerta

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Soy nuevo y tengo mi primera clase con usted- dije respondiéndole la sonrisa. Estaba rezándole a todos los dioses porque Annabeth no estuviera en esta clase. No quería ser el primero en verla, ella se iba a enojar por no avisarle que nos cambiamos a su escuela. Pero, sin duda nadie escucho mis oraciones, porque cuando entre en la sala, la primera persona que vi fue ella.


End file.
